1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a removable, portable and foldable cover for a lawn tractor which can provide protection from the elements and which can also be deployed and stored easily.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lawn tractors are relatively large units powered by internal combustion engines that are preferably stored indoors when not in use. However, indoor storage may not be available, especially due to the large size of the machine. Moreover, on large cutting tasks it may be desirable to leave the machine in position at the end of one day's work rather than returning the machine to a garage or storage shed. In both of these situations, a protective covering for the lawn tractor is desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,311,514 to Bramblett issued Feb. 16, 1943 discloses a one piece folding cover for a farm tractor with zippers and spring catches for securing the cover to the tractor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,977 to Sur et. al. discloses a molded plastic cover in two interslidable halves for protecting a lawn mower. U.S. Pat. No. 3,087,585 to Knuth et. al. discloses a cover for a lawn mower with a handle on top of the cover for placing and removing the cover. Lawn tractors are larger than lawn mowers and have a seat for the operator who drives the tractor like a farm tractor or automobile. Lawn tractors are designed to mow large open areas and have a large cutting area which extends out to one side of the tractor.
A need exists for a cover which is specifically designed for a lawn tractor. Additionally, a further need exists for a cover for a lawn tractor which includes the deck portion of the lawn tractor where cutting extensions or blower attachments project out from the tractor.